Recent trends in manufacturing of articles of manufacture and particularly manufacturing of transportation vehicles (e.g., automotive vehicles) has given rise to the need for new and innovative joints that can be used in the formation of those articles. As one example, it has become increasingly desirable to form structural or other members (e.g., pillars, frame members and the like) of articles of manufacture (e.g., automotive vehicles) using forming techniques such as hydroforming, roll forming or the like, which can be less expensive, faster and/or can allow for the use of more desirable materials. While these techniques can effectively form members and particularly tubular structures having desired shapes, contours and/or configurations, these techniques can be limited in their ability to form joints that join these members to other members formed by the same or different techniques.
As another example, it has become increasingly desirable to use new assembly techniques for assembling structural or other members (e.g., pillars, frame members and the like) of articles of manufacture (e.g., automotive vehicles) together. In certain instances, however, these assembly techniques can create larger part tolerances, which need to be accommodated by the joints that join these members to other members.
As such, the present invention provides a joint and a system and method of forming the joint wherein the joint, the system and/or the method address one or more the aforementioned issues or other issues arising out of the new manufacturing trends.